The Beginning of An End
by Jeffree Star's Number One Fan
Summary: 19 Years After. James Potter falls in love with his best friend, OCAlice. But Alice falls in love with Scorpius, the Slytherin. As their years at Hogwarts go by, their friendships are strained. What will happen? Something better than the summary, I hope.


**A/N; Just so you know, the story progresses as they get older. Pairings are very vague at the moment. And this is going to be a short series. **

"James, cut it out!" I sent the tall green eyed boy a look of disgust as we watched Zack Smith ran around screaming shrilly as blood flowed freely from his nose, which had spontaneously started to bleed after he ate Nougat offered to him by 12 year old James Potter.

"Alice, don't be such a spoilsport, it's just a joke! Besides, that little git had it coming for a long time ago, not to mention my uncle George sent me a box last week, I couldn't possibly insult him by not using them!" James grinned cheekily as carefully hid the box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Skiving Snack box.

I sent him an even fiercer glare and tore away from the group, whom watched the scene with amusement.

"Episkey!" I seethed as I paused briefly in front of the frozen Zack with my wand pointed at his nose. The blood immediately stopped flowing, and with a look of satisfaction, I sulked off, ignoring James' shouts after me.

I was absolutely infuriated by the pranks he pulled on kids. I had to admit, most of them deserved it, but I really didn't want to be a part of it. Huffing and puffing as I stormed off in some random direction, I barely realized it until I was being shushed very loudly by the skeletal Madame Pince, the Librarian. I shook my head and I sighed, deciding to read a little to clear my mind. I picked out the book on Potions I should have been reading in the first place and looked around at the nearly empty library.

I noticed a platinum blonde haired Slytherin sitting in the corner reading over notes. I took a seat across from him.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly. He looked up for a moment and gave me a curt nod. I smiled and proceeded to opening my book and together we sat in comfortable silence, lost in our own academic worlds.

**James' Point of View**

"You know, you should really listen to Alice sometimes. Filch has been on a rampage, he'll eventually catch your trail and then you'll be in BIG trouble." Rose said knowingly we made our way to the Quidditch pitch, where my team was about to begin practice. I gave her a shrug as we separated; she waved and left for the common room while I proceeded to the pitch alone.

I blushed as I thought about Alice's furious blue eyes and her long silvery wisp of blonde hair floated after her as she stormed off. It was something I'd never admit, but I had the most embarrassing crush on Alice Giselle du Ciel.

That night, when I was returning from practice, I heard Alice's distinctly high laughter echoing from the library. She emerged with a bright smile, looking up at a pale grey eyed Slytherin whom appeared to be enjoying himself just as much.

**Alice's Point of View**

"I can't believe such a thing could happen!" I giggled, leaving the library with the boy I had met in the library. He nodded, laughing pretty hard himself.

"Well, it's getting late; you should get back to your common room now." He said after their laughter died down in the great hall. I nodded and heaved a great sigh, imagining the amount of homework I had to do when I returned. I had spent the whole afternoon with this mysterious Slytherin boy, who turned out to be much nicer then any other Slytherin I had ever met.

"Oh alright. By the way, my name is Alice. What about you?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He gladly accepted my hand and shook, "Scorpius Malfoy. We have Potions together." He grinned and I blushed, forgetting about my classes for a brief moment. He beamed and I returned the gesture. We said our goodbyes and he made his way towards the dungeons. That was when I noticed James skulking around by the giant steps.

"James? What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my cheeks and trying to remove all the faint traces of a blush that remained on my cheeks. The look on his face contained a very deep loathing as his eyes followed Scorpius until he disappeared behind the dungeon door.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." He hissed and I followed, feeling his dark mood affect me as well and the euphoria of having met someone so new and intriguing to me vanished.

I followed him past the fat lady's portrait and he went straight to the boy's dormitories.

"Wow. I haven't seen James in such a foul mood since…Well, never!" Rose said in awe as I took a seat next to her and Serena Finnigan, also a second year Gryffindor. At such a late hour, the common room was occupied mainly by fifth sixth and seventh years that seemed very territorial in their small enclosed groups.

"And where were you, Alice? I heard from Daisy who heard from Katherine who saw you getting very friendly with a Slytherin!" Serena giggled deviously, wiggling her thin brown eyebrows. Several sixth year boys sitting near us sent us looks before returning to their in depth discussion on a group of people they called "Snake breathed Douche bags".

I sighed. "We were just talking. I asked him something about Potions and he helped me out and then we just started talking! Not all Slytherins are horrible." I shot a look at the sixth years that once again, turned to give me a look.

"Would you just keep your douche bag stories to yourselves?" Rose spat as one was ready to jinx them.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. And no more questions! It was nothing." I got up and made my way to the girls' dormitories, noticing James sitting by the stairs of the boys'. We exchanged blank looks and I proceeded up the stairs without a second thought.

As the months wore on, I found myself getting closer to Scorpius, despite the fact that he still remained very secretive. I shrugged it off, but secretly, I knew he tried his best to hide his friendship with me away from Slytherins. Sometimes when they walked by, a boy would shove me aside or a girl would make a snide remark. Scorpius never participated in these acts of bullying, but at the same time he never really made an effort to stop, despite the fact that he was usually leading that gang of bullies.

Meanwhile, James and I stopped speaking as we seemed to grow apart. He was my best friend, I didn't want us to stop talking, but it seemed he wasn't completely thrilled with my secret friendship.

I too was guilty of hiding my inter-house friendship, forcing Rose and Serena to help me cover up whatever rumours there were about Scorpius and I being friends.

At night, I would sneak out and we'd meet in one of the corridors and just talk, sometimes doing our Potions work together. Occasionally, we would also excuse ourselves from lunch and eat outside together on the grounds like a picnic. Once or twice the Head Mistress Professor McGonagall would catch us, but when her eyes roamed over our opposite coat of arms embroidered onto our robes, she would smile with approval and continue with her work. I enjoyed Scorpius' company, though I really wished he'd tell me more about himself.

One summer night, hidden under an old dusty invisibility cloak leant to him by his father, we talked about various things.

"I'm rather ashamed of my family sometimes. My father was a teenager when Lord Voldemort was killed, but he was a death eater. I don't like talking about it. I real love my father, but the thought of him being a criminal is just..." He trailed off.

I was stunned at his confession. Half of me was surprised at what he actually said, while another part of me felt special that he would trust me with such a piece of information.

"But I'm sure he's changed now. There's nothing wrong with it as long as he knows what he's done wrong. And besides, what a father does or did should not over shadow the person in general. Don't be so hard on yourself because of your dad." I patted his shoulder and he gave me a look of surprise.

For the rest of the year, I became closer and closer to Scorpius, with no wall of secrets between us; we slowly started to allow ourselves to be seen as friends publicly, though we were still very careful in planning.

By the end of the year, I exchanged goodbyes with Rose, Serena, and Scorpius, who seemed to be the most disappointed in being separated for two months.

"I'll write." He said simply as I hugged him goodbye in one of the empty corridors.

James however, seemed to breeze past me as I tried to say goodbye. Whatever it was that upset him, upset me very deeply as well as he stopped talking to me. I sighed and pleaded to Rose, begging her to talk sense into her cousin. And then I left to return to France where nothing but an empty house and many servants awaited me. I sighed.


End file.
